


【德幸】无题

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Summary: 一个德幸小短篇
Relationships: Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi, 德幸
Kudos: 2





	【德幸】无题

警告

警告

警告

CP 德川和也 x 幸村精市  
两人都是成年人设定  
会有涉及到成年人做的事（不多）  
私设如山，大家都不打网球  
OOC，不喜勿入

1\. 

神奈川，湘南海岸。

停靠在私人码头的一艘游艇里，一位男子正在准备晚餐。游艇并不大，却十分奢华低调。暖黄色的灯光打在鸢紫色的卷发上，甚是好看。

幸村精市，正当红的明星，今年二十五岁。 在他十五岁那年被星探选中，出演了一部校园电影的男主角，从而走红，接着签约娱乐圈最具有实力之一的 C 社，正式开启了演艺事业。

此时一位身高将近一米九的男子手拿食盒，登上了游艇。

德川和也，曾经是滑雪运动员，在拿下奥运冠军后退役，之后便一直在大学搞地理学研究，而他的另一个身份，是当红明星幸村的恋人。

德川走进游艇的厨房，正看到幸村将小虾一个一个放在盘子里，于是他走过去，接过幸村拿在手里还未解冻的小虾说道：“放下让我来做吧，幸村君。”

“德川桑，你来了。” 幸村由着德川接过手里的活，虽然幸村在很多领域都要喜欢挑战自我，但在料理这方面，自己是完全不如德川的，他也不愿意在这方面非要与德川争个高低。

“这些虾，是哪里来的？”德川先将手中的食盒放在餐桌上，扭头看着幸村表示疑问。

“是真田寄给我的，”幸村说道：“他最近去加拿大度假，给我们几个每人都邮寄了刚打捞出海的北极甜虾。我准备稍微蒸一会儿，今晚就可以吃了。”

德川知道真田是幸村的挚友，在与幸村交往后他们曾见过几次，虽然真田对自己并不太友好。

“原来是这样，”德川熟练的将虾处理好，继续和幸村说道：“今天的情况如何？拍摄还顺利吗？”

“对我来说很简单，”幸村说道：“对他们来说不行，我受够 C 社的那几个人了，实在太差劲。”

德川明白幸村的意思，但他没有展开这个话题，而是指着桌上的食盒说道：“我买了两份鳗鱼定食，这家店是在福利院认识的鬼前辈推荐的，一起来尝尝吧。”

幸村也不再继续这个话题，而是转身从冰箱拿出了网纹瓜，准备餐后的水果。

德川看着幸村的背影，知道他心情不大好，却不知该如何劝说他。

2.

幸村的烦恼德川是知道的。

从十五岁那年起，幸村与 C 社签约，十年的合同即将到期。这十年期间，幸村除了主演许多电影电视剧外，身上还有非常多的广告代言，加上时不时出一些单曲和专辑，无论片酬代言费，还是音乐销量与版税，都为 C 社带来了丰厚的利润。幸村偶尔举办的个人画展，搞搞慈善拍卖，也有很大的反响。

但与此同时，他与 C 社的矛盾越来越深。

如今合同马上到期，无论大媒体还是路边八卦小报都在传言，C 社门面幸村精市不在续约，即将转投到 D 社旗下， 而艺能界里，D 社正是 C 社的死对头，两社的艺人从来都不同台，或同时出镜，连红白歌会都不行。

C 社不停地否认这件事，当事人幸村笑而不语，但德川隐约知道，幸村是真打算这么做的。 德川其实并不赞同幸村这样，在他的处世哲学里，仁义的理想与义理的信念，一直贯穿人生当中。 在德川看来，幸村虽然个人实力极强，在艺能界早已闯出属于自己的天地，但这一切离不开 C 社。

德川其实希望幸村能在 C 社续约，不过，他没有将这些话说出来。

3.

叮铃铃的提示声打断了德川的思考，是计时器告诉他虾已经蒸好了。

两人就坐，开始了晚餐约会。

交往这几年，由于幸村身份的关系，他们没法公开。好在德川并不在意这些，不过他不知道，幸村心里并不喜欢这样。

幸村并不喜欢谈个恋爱与德川东躲西藏的行为，一次两次也许是情趣，时间久了他厌烦这些束缚。

幸村精市这个人，其实骨子里挺任性与嚣张的，只是掩盖在那俊美与温柔的外表下，迷惑了大众。

只有身边的人以及亲近的人知道，他在自己的控制领域里有多霸道，对胜利的追求有多执着。

但德川并不反感这点，恰好他自己非常喜欢，作为运动员的他，对强者和胜利的追求是本能。

只是，在与自己坚守的义理冲突的时候，他无法完全认同幸村。

4.

两人安静的用餐。德川看着幸村有些严肃的脸，想起了他们第一次认识的场景。

也是在一个游艇派对，德川为了躲开喧闹的人群，走到了无人的角落，刚好看到了幸村在那里画着海上的日落。

那时幸村不过二十岁，出道的那部电影让他走红后，接二连三又演了许多电视剧，从深夜档到晨间档再到黄金档，收视率越来越高，已是家喻户晓般的存在。德川第一眼见到幸村时，立马认出这位是正在月九热播的现象级电视剧主役。

他安静的看着幸村画完，美术苦手的他，非常欣赏别人能将美景栩栩如生地表达在画布上，就这样，一个坐着画画，一个站在旁边观看，直到太阳彻底落下海平面。

幸村起身，两人互相寒暄加商业互吹，而后交换了联系方式，成为朋友。

退役前的最后一场比赛在瑞士，结束了新闻发布会的德川躲避了媒体和人群，从安全通道回到酒店的房间，却在那里意外遇到幸村，也收获了幸村的表白。

听到幸村对自己表白后，德川没有立即答应，而是认真思考了一个晚上，第二天早上对幸村作出回应。

于是他们正式在一起。

其实，德川那个晚上并没有不安，也没有疑惑，更没有犹豫，两人的感情自然而然，水到渠成。只是他在思考，如何从交往走向婚姻。

毕竟德川的人生信条里，既然交往，那当然要以结婚为前提。

5.

天彻底黑了。

吃完晚饭，德川开始收拾残余，幸村走到驾驶室，将游艇缓缓开出，开到距离码头不远的地方，而后开启自动模式。

游艇在距离码头稍远的位置飘着，海上漆黑一片，岸上的灯光和天空的繁星发出微弱的亮光，幸村没有回去，他坐在驾驶位，看着远处。

德川收拾完厨房后，也走了过来，他弯下腰搂住了安静的幸村，低声说道：“幸村君，我们去休息吧。”

幸村轻轻拍了拍德川的手，笑了笑：“我想再坐一会儿，德川桑，你先去休息。”

两人交往后，没有像大部分情侣那样互称彼此的名字，也许别人看来他俩礼貌又有些疏离。

但幸村喜欢。尤其是在床上，当他称呼“德川桑”的时候，有种奇妙的“禁忌感”，像是长度跋涉去了雪域高山，将唯一的珍贵雪莲移植到了自己的秘密花园，那种只属于自己，别人都没有的满足感。

当德川叫他“幸村君”时，那种感觉也不一样，像是在秋日的凉风中突然披上暖和的外套。 

德川想了想，没有离开，他绕到幸村驾驶座的后面，弯下腰，用双臂将幸村搂起来。

身高将近一米九的他低下头，轻轻地、一点一点嗅着幸村脖子的味道。

开始时幸村没有回应，没有像平常一样抚摸德川的手臂，但他也没有拒绝。德川解开幸村衬衫的扣子，细密的吻一点点从脖子深入到肩膀，在他的嘴唇能到达的地方温柔地亲吻。

持续了好一会儿，幸村有些不忍，他拉着德川的手，起身从驾驶座走出来，解开的衬衫露出大.片肌肤，让幸村色气满满。

“德川桑，我们去卧室吧。”  
“好。”德川露出一个浅浅的微笑。

6\. 

幸村喜欢德川一/丝/不/挂的样子，尤其是被汗水淋湿的肌肉充满了美感，如果不是德川每次都拒绝，他真的想把那美好裸*.体的每一个细节都画下来。

记得有一次清晨，在进行倒立练习的德川被幸村调..戏，受不了被幸村诱..惑，于是两人在同居别墅的健身房里来场 morning sex.

生怕幸村躺在地下着凉，于是他自己躺在健身房的地下，任由幸村骑..在自己身上，而他紧紧握住幸村的腰抽..插。幸村总是抱怨他对自己过度关心，比如在正餐里加蛋白粉，让他哭笑不得。

不过德川不觉得这有什么错，自从得知幸村初中时经历过一场生死劫，他对这位小两岁的恋人充满了保护欲，即使在做.,爱方面幸村想玩什么新花样，他总是先从幸村身体角度考虑，做一番评估后才决定是否要答应他。

和幸村相比，德川在这方面略有些保守，他最喜欢在卧室的大床上，私密的空间配合暖调的灯光，暧昧又温馨。每次激情过后，他会抚摸幸村散落在枕头两侧的卷发，亲吻幸村的眼睛，然后缓缓抽..出，并抱着幸村去浴室。

幸村有时会趁他抱自己之前扛起德川。

第一次被扛起来的时候德川非常惊讶，直到幸村自豪的说，在立海大附属读书时，从中学一年级起就带领空手道部称霸全国。

7\. 

游艇的卧室里，德川和幸村面对面，侧躺在大床上。

德川搂着幸村想要吻他，但幸村推着德川的胸膛，制止住了他。

“你是不是要和我说什么？”幸村问道。

德川闭上眼睛思索了一会儿，再次睁开时说道：“没有。”

幸村继续说道：“新闻你也看到了吧，关于我的，你就没有什么要说的吗？”

德川这次没有停顿：“你自己的事自己决定，我不过问。”

意料之外又是情理之中，幸村凑上前，也搂着德川的脖子说道：“谢谢你，德川桑。” 说完，幸村吻上德川的唇。

早已熟悉幸村的吻，热情又强烈，舌头像在毫无顾忌的索取。 在与幸村交往后的每一次亲密接触，他总能感知到幸村身上极强的霸道气质，还好幸村愿意让自己上他，不然真会造成困扰的。

结束了这个深深的法式长吻，德川按住了继续动作的幸村，对他说道：“你躺着，我来。”  
幸村翻身仰面躺在床上，享受着德川温柔的“服务”。

那里被温暖的包裹住了，一下又一下，所有的感觉集中到小腹下方的那个位置，幸村的双手抓着两侧的床单，他看着天花板，想着这几年与德川相处的点点滴滴，爱情与欲望交织在一起，终于，高涨的情绪和肉体的欲望让幸村喊出：“Je t’aime！”

我爱你。

德川起身，还在高>潮中重重喘息的幸村翻过身来，配合德川弓起了自己的身子，做好了准备。德川去床头拿出早已准备好的润滑油。

一个弓起身子，一个趴在他身上，彼此的零距离配合缠绵又有力的抽..插，卧室里充满了幸村舒服的呻..吟声，还有德川的喘息声。

‘Love you, too.’ 

在获得释放时德川情不自禁地说道。

8.

幸村躺在德川的怀里，一只手缓缓抚摸着德川的脸。

“我知道你不想我离开 C 社去 D 社，我答应你。”

“那你……”

“我明天和社长谈判，放心，会处理好的。”

德川侧着头，亲了亲幸村的头发，淡淡地出声：“嗯。”

FIN


End file.
